


Honey, I'm Home

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You knew the sound of a portal opening in your sleep, could recognise it in a crowd and it made you giddy. Rick being home after a long adventure with Morty meant that he was short on a dose of you, making him a little rougher than usual, and you loved it.





	Honey, I'm Home

You knew the sound of a portal opening in your sleep, could recognise it in a crowd and it made you giddy. Rick being home after a long adventure with Morty meant that he was short on a dose of you, making him a little rougher than usual, and you loved it. It had been a week, a damn week they had been gone and Beth had been complaining into a phone which Rick had provided so they could stay in touch in form of what you would characterise as a next level long-distance phone call. On top of it all, a week also meant that you were short on a dose of him, and you decided to do something special for him; so now you were kneeling on the concrete floor of the garage, waiting like a dog who had just heard the door in the main hall be opened. 

It was cold on your skin as you had decided not to wear a thing for him, only one of his chokers from when he had been in that band. He never talked about it or played you any of their music but somehow, you could sense that he missed it and so a little reminder would not hurt. The choker suited you, you had to admit and you couldn’t wait to see his face when he would see you totally in the nude with only a 90s trend around your neck. On top of it, you had struggled for good ten minutes with tying your wrists together in front of your body, a red ribbon from Beth’s box of gift wrapping stuff cuffing your arms together. 

With no one home, except Morty who had most likely locked himself in his room with his laptop, you had the whole house to yourself and that also meant that you could be a little louder than normally. It was the perfect opportunity for a “Welcome Home”-fuck.

Rick finally entered the garage and his reaction was absolutely perfect, just what you wanted; his jaw dropping so his mouth fell open. You tensed at his stare, smiling up at him after a moment of silence, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“D-d-don’t you look pretty?” Rick said as soon as he had collected himself again, and the praise sent a shiver down your spine, “Like a pre-present for me to unwrap.” 

“Do you like the choker?” You asked.

“It suits you b-better than me,” Rick admitted, walking up to you to stick two fingers under it and turn the piece of fabric around your neck a few times.

“I disagree.”

“I thought you might.”

“I’ve missed you,” you smiled, licking your lips to signal exactly what you wanted, “Well, not you exactly but let’s say a certain part of you.”

“Cheeky,” he laughed quietly, gripping your chin, “Can’t keep that tongue of yours in your mouth, can you? Bet you wan-wanna use it.”

Without replying, you simply let your mouth fall open and on his face, a wide smirk spread. Rick let go of you to reach for his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his trousers to reveal his half-hard cock. He took hold of himself, helping you to guide the almost flaccid cock into your mouth, “You know what to do, honey. Get me hard.” 

It was true, you knew exactly what to do, sucking his cock being one of your favourite things to do. Every little movement of your mouth and tongue weren’t coincidences; it was you knowing which buttons to push. As he guided the head of his cock past your lips, you ran the tip of your tongue around it in small and swift circles, going under the ridge of it as well as over the top. A hand slid into your hair and as you felt Rick swell in your mouth, you felt him push your head down further as well, forcing the shaft into your mouth till you let out a moan. 

“Th-that’s it, get me ni-ni-nice and hard so I can fuck you,” Rick mumbled above you, fully hard by now as he watched you enthusiastically sucking him off. You bobbed your head, moving your body forward, whilst still making sure not to lose balance, so you could take him all the way into your mouth. He felt so good and heavy on your tongue, tasting like nothing but Rick and salty precome. 

“Mhm,” you hummed in reply, the sounds from your voice sending sweet vibrations throughout his cock to the rest of his body and you finally got what you wanted. He took hold of your hair with both his hands, starting to thrust into your mouth, fucking your mouth as he would fuck you in a moment. 

Your knees were absolutely killing you by now but you didn’t care, the mere fact that Rick was facefucking you, to use an honest term, was distracting you from the pain. Your stomach was doing flips instead, your pussy wetting at the thought of what was about to come and what was happening right now. He had you, was in control of you and you loved it. 

“Get up,” Rick commanded suddenly and pulled his cock out of your mouth, pulling you by the shoulders to help you stand. You stumbled slightly, feeling a bit lightheaded as you had only been able to breathe through your nose for quite a while now, “Bend over my work bench.” 

Excitement pooled in your lower stomach as you lay over the bench, not able to do anything else but press the side of your face into the metal surface with your arms underneath your body. Rick wasn’t doing anything yet, simply admiring your body and how invitingly wet you were.

In the next moment, you felt two fingers run through your wet folds, between the lips of your pussy and spreading you open, “Mine.”

The simply word meant so much and you clenched involuntarily at the hotness of it. You wanted to say something meaningful because you were truly his, every part of you, psychologically as well as physically was his, but nothing but a simple word could describe it better than anything else, “Yours.” 

Slowly, you felt the fingers being removed and replaced with the tip of his cock. He ran it through the wetness that was seeping from you before planting a hand on the counter to thrust into you. 

“Fuck,” you gasped, “Don’t hold back.”

“I-I wasn’t go-going to, darling,” he replied as he settled inside of you. It took both of you a moment to adjust, a week being quite a while for both of you when the two of you were practically rabbits normally. 

Finally, you thought to yourself as Rick pulled back and then thrust into you again. It was a quickie without any romance, it was desperate and animalistic as he grabbed you by the hair and snapped his hips forwards again - and again and again and again. Both of you were moaning messes, and just for a moment, you send a thought of sympathy in Morty’s way who was probably traumatised by now. Not that you cared, it was a pity to stay quiet when one was feeling as good as you were right now. With every thrust, he became rougher and you became louder, the force of his hips slamming against your ass shoving you harder forwards on the table only to be pulled back again.

“Kinky little slut,” Rick smirked after a groan, nails scraping down your back until he could grip your hips to hold you still so the thrusting became more intense, “H-how long did you wa-wait for me on the floor?”

“Two hours,” you cried out, his cock angled perfectly to hit your g-spot.

“Where did I find such an amazing thing like you?” Rick mused as he picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming more prominent in the room. You didn’t answer him but instead started pushing back against him as he fucked into you, desperately searching for more pleasure so you could finally get sweet release.

Fact was that you hadn’t even touched yourself all week, wanting to wait for him to make you come and it was soon, the familiar tightening in your lower stomach was building and would soon end it the climax you had dreamed about for days. 

“I’m close,” you gasped, surprised that you hadn’t even needed a hand between your legs too. 

“A-already? My God, you re-really have missed me, huh?” He sped up even further, fucking you till the point where it ached. 

“Almost, oh God, Rick!” You squeezed your eyes shut, “I’m-  _ oh. _ ” The tightening released into sweet spasms, your orgasm washing over you like a wave and nearly making you tear up as Rick didn’t stop thrusting into you. It was perfect, intense and just what you needed. 

Behind you, Rick was groaning loudly and you felt him spill into your pussy, hips stuttering as he came. Greedily, you swirled your hips to earn another moan from an over sensitive Rick. It was painful when he slipped out of you, leaving you empty and sore, “You’re making me ache.”

A hand slapped your behind, “You sound sur-surprised. Did I give a signal that that w-wasn’t my intention or?” 

“Shut up,” you slowly straightening and felt your back crack as you turned to face him, “Oh jeez.”

Rick leaned down for a slow kiss, not too affectionate, “Honey, I’m home.” 

“Oh, are you? I had no idea,” you teased. Fuck, you had missed him. 


End file.
